Large work machines require regular servicing at predetermined intervals, depending on the type of service required. For example, with regard to engine servicing, the engine oil is typically changed at 100 hours, the fuel filter may be changed at 200 hours, etc. Other types of servicing may be more random, such as cleaning the air filter (which may depend on the operating environment), jump starting the vehicle (which may depend on the age of the batteries, cold weather, etc.).
With large work machines, the engine is typically manufactured separate from the vehicle chassis and installed as a unit within the engine compartment of the vehicle. Typically the engine compartment is defined by an engine hood and/or multiple panels which open to provide access to the engine. The engine typically includes service points along different sides of the engine; thus, it is necessary to provide access to the engine from all sides of the engine compartment. With a large vehicle this often means climbing on top of the front tires or a ladder to open the hood and/or access panels to service the engine. This can be difficult and cumbersome at times. Moreover, it may be necessary to climb up and down on the tires or ladder to get and use the proper tools required for the servicing task. This can be inconvenient at best.
What is needed in the art is a work machine which is configured for easier servicing of the engine within the engine compartment.